Glass Of Water
by Kagome Radke
Summary: Era una noche de verano y hacía un calor infernal, ella solo necesitaba un vaso con agua. Un maldito vaso con agua.


**Hola, soy Kagome Radke :D**

**Espero que les guste y perdonen lo incoherente que es.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Glass of water.**

* * *

Allí se encontraba ella. Girando y moviéndose de un lado a otro sobre su colchón, intentando, en vano, encontrar en su cama alguna zona que no pareciese sacada del infierno_. Infernal. _Esa era la palabra perfecta para describir el calor de esa noche. _¿No se supone que las noches son frescas? _Pues no. Resulta que esa no era una noche normal. Era una noche de _verano._ ¡Como odiaba el verano! La temperatura era tan alta que provocó que una ligera capa de sudor la cubriera y que su pijama, una blusa de tirantes y pantalones cortos, se apegara a su cuerpo como si se tratara de una segunda piel. Los demás de seguro debían estar descansando pacíficamente. Malditos, como los envidiaba.

Molesta y frustrada, salió de su habitación y caminó lentamente a través de los interminables pasillos de la guarida donde se encontraba el equipo Taka. Cuando por fin llegó a su destino, suspiró relajada. Había llegado a la cocina. Se estiró un poco para alcanzar un vaso en la alacena y, con cuidado de no derramar el líquido, rellenó el vaso con agua.

Emitió un gemido de satisfacción al sentir como la sustancia fría y refrescante pasaba por su garganta, llevándose consigo, un poco del calor que la atormentaba.

De pronto, percibió una presencia a sus espaldas y se giró para descubrir de quien se trataba. Allí lo vio ¿Por qué de todas las personas en este planeta tenía que ser _él_? Ese verdaderamente era su día de suerte.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, zanahoria? – Observó descaradamente el atuendo de la chica.

– Lo mismo iba a decir, engendro – Enfatizó esto último, devolviéndole el insulto.

Pudo notar como el albino comenzó a acercarse lentamente e invadió su espacio personal. Su objetivo era tomar el vaso de cristal que estaba sobre la mesa detrás de ella. Si_ el engendro del demonio,_ como solía llamarle, solo venía por un poco de agua, ¿por qué debía acercarse tanto a ella? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando reparó en cómo iba vestido Suigetsu. Llevaba unos calcetines blancos, un pantalón deportivo negro y… ¡Solo eso! Desde la posición en la que se encontraba tenía una vista perfecta de su torso desnudo. Sus trabajados brazos y su esculpido abdomen. Esto no pasó desapercibido por el chico, quien, al notar cómo era devorado por cierta mirada carmesí, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y colocó cada uno de sus brazos a los lados de la pelirroja, aprisionándola.

– ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? – Exclamó exaltada mientras intentaba, en vano, separarse de él.

– Solo cállate, bruja – Susurró en su cuello, mandando escalofríos por su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar ligeramente.

Satisfecho con el efecto que tenía sobre la chica, tomó la barbilla femenina con su mano, levantando su rostro para que le mirara directamente a los ojos. Se perdió en esos orbes malvas oscurecidos por el deseo. Lo próximo que sintió fue los labios de Suigetsu presionando los suyos con fuerza. Se mantuvo estática, sorprendida por la acción del chico, pero pronto se vio obligada a responder debido a la insistencia del chico. Era un beso desenfrenado y cargado de pasión. Recorrió su torso con sus pequeñas manos, deleitándose con la firmeza de su musculatura y, a la vez, la suavidad de su piel, para luego posarlas en su nuca, jalando algunos mechones de su corto cabello, intensificando la unión. Reaccionó ante las caricias de la chica, atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Mordió el labio inferior de Karin con salvajismo. A ella _le gustó_. Un gemido proveniente de su garganta murió en la boca de Suigetsu.

Disfrutó la esencia a lavanda que desprendía la pelirroja mientras ladeaba el rostro ligeramente e introducía su lengua dentro de la cavidad bucal de la chica. Se mantuvieron de esa forma por un rato, entrelazando sus lenguas y peleando por poder, disfrutando de la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

Debieron separarse debido a la falta de aire. Karin se quedó apoyada sobre la encimera de la cocina, jadeante, intentando recuperar algo del oxígeno perdido. Suigetsu aprovechó el descanso para tomar de un solo trago, el vaso con agua que había sido ignorado todo ese tiempo, de todas formas esa era la razón por la cual había venido a ese lugar en un principio. Luego de beber hasta la última gota, simplemente se retiró de la cocina, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a la pelirroja.

– Buenas noches, zanahoria – Dijo con su característica sonrisa burlona, solo que esta vez se encontraba más amplia.

La de ojos rojos solo se quedó allí, plantada como un árbol, en el suelo del comedor. Con su cara asimilándose a la de un tomate y su pecho subiendo y bajando por la reciente actividad. – Jodido cara de tiburón. Ahora necesitaré más agua – Se giró decidida a ingerir toda el agua que consiguiera a su paso, con tal de calmar un poco su temperatura corporal. Ese calor que sentía no era producto del clima y _lo sabía._

Lo que _no_ sabía es que cierto albino se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias que ella.

* * *

**Hola, sensuales lectores. Solo pasaba para subir esta incoherencia que vino a mí cuando soñaba con coreanos cubiertos de sangre(?) También para avisarles que estoy trabajando en un Edwin, dos IchiRuki, un SanMir, un KonaKaga, un InuKag, un RyuuTaiga, y un SasuSaku. Es muy posible que suba el Edwin esta noche. pues el resto no está tan avanzado. Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible y ojalá no los decepcione. **

**Quisiera agradecer mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho MUCHOMUCHOMUCHOMUCHO, a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer y por supuesto de comentar. Les juro que estuve a punto de llorar con sus hermoso reviews. Por supuesto que estos me animan a trabajar más rápido e intentar dar lo mejor de mí en cada fic.**

**PD: Se que hay algunos que deseean que escriba una segunda parte de Cherry Flavored Lips, en serio no quisiera decepcionarlos, por eso intentaré hacerla, pero en realidad no estoy segura de cuando la podré subir, pues no tengo ideas. Pero prometo que algún día tendrá una secuela, así que no se preocupen y bailen sobre las arepas(?).**

**No quiero obligarlos a nada, pero en serio me ayudaría que me dieran su opinión sobre mi trabajo.**

**Las personas que dejan reviews son... ¡EXTREMADAMENTE SEXYS!**

**Se despide Kagome Radke *Les tira arepas***


End file.
